The girl of my dreams: a fadam fanfic!
by backdamn
Summary: Summary: Adam feels like nobody accepts him until he meets Fiona Coyne can she be everything he's ever wanted? First fan-fic!


The girl of my dreams: a fadam fan-fic!

Summary: Adam feels like nobody accepts him until he meets Fiona Coyne can she be everything he's ever wanted?

I don't own Degrassi. Although that would be sweet! Chapter 1: Nice to meet you

**Adam's P.O.V.**

I walked into Degrassi like I did any other day lonely misunderstood and, well lonely.

"Ouch! Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry….I-I didn't see you there sorry"

There she was, Fiona Coyne the hottest girl in school and I just ran in to her. Nice move Adam. We locked eyes and hers were beautiful cobalt eyes. She blushed when we broke our gaze. I made Fiona Coyne blush wow this is new. People said last year she was a total ice queen, I don't know what it was, but she really didn't seem like it.

**Fiona's P.O.V. (same scene)**

It started out like any other day just like usual I was totally absorbed in my iphone when I collided with what I thought was a dumb ass jock trying to get an excuse to touch me when I realized it wasn't like that at all. It was from what I gathered from his purple shirt a sophomore. He was cute, kind of scrawny though no way he was a jock nor was he trying to get an excuse to touch me. He seemed nervous.

"Sorry…I-I didn't see you there sorry"

Was all that he was able to choke out. He was staring at me, like he was trying to figure me out, I felt like he could see right through me. I blushed. This is new a guy that I just met made me blush.

"I'm Fiona. Fiona Coyne"

"Adam. Adam Torres"

"Well Adam nice to meet you"

"Yeah you too sorry I ran into you like that I wasn't paying attention"

"No, its fine, really it was partially my fault I was absorbed in my iphone"

We both giggled a little.

"Well Ms. Coyne would you like to join me for lunch?"

Did he just ask me to lunch? We just met like 6 seconds ago, but he seems like a nice guy. Right?

"Sure"

This could be the start of a great friendship, or maybe something more? No I can't rush into a relationship again not after what happened with Bobby. Not again.

End of chapter 1Chapter 2: Familiar Faces

**Fiona's P.O.V. **

Adam and I went into the Dot for lunch because we both agreed the Dot **defiantly **beats lunch in the caf by a long shot. Peter came over and took our orders and Adam got up to get our food and I handed him $5 for the salad I order and he placed his hand on my sending a jolt through my body. He said

"I got this"

That's so nice he paid for lunch. Could this possibly a first date? No, no Fiona you just met him today and he's in grade 10 while you're in grade 12 you couldn't possibly fall for him…can you? When we were walking out of the Dot Adam said he forgot his sweatshirt so he told me to hold on a sec so he could go get it. The second he went back inside I ran into to someone I hate. Owen Milligan.

"Were you really on a date with that tranny?" he said.

"Huh?" what was he talking about?

"Come on Fiona why don't you leave his ass and get with a real man like me." He said

"He's a sweet guy Owen and you're an asshole" I said trying to walk back to the Dot.

"Hey! Where do you think your going?" he said forcefully grabbing my arm.

"Let me go!" I screamed.

"Not until I get what I want." He said. I knew where this was going.

"ADAM HELP!" I yelled as he pulled me behind the ally.

He pushed me against the wall and was roughly pressing his lips on mine.

"HEY!"

He let me go and we both watched Adam-shooting daggers as he forcefully pushed Owen hard enough to knock him over onto the ally floor.

"Wrong move tranny!" Owen said forcefully as he lunged towards Adam. Adam swiftly moved out of the way to watch Owen stumble then regain his footing. Adam then lunged towards Owen grabbed his arm and twisted it behind Owens's back. He pressed Owen against the hard brick wall. I was now crying as I watched the scene unfold. Owen used his free arm to get a cheap shot on Adam's right cheek. Adam fell on the ground and Owen sat on Adam and punched in the face multiple times before Owen got up and walked back towards me. He began pulling me away. Owen slapped me in the face forcefully when I resisted when he tried to make me leave. Adam saw this and quickly scrambled to his feet.

"Do really want to go to round 2 or can me and your 'lesbian girlfriend' go and have a little fun?"

Owen started laughing and I got scared by what he meant he was giving Adam the choice of getting his ass kicked over me getting raped, okay now I'm really scared, but Adam got up when Owen wasn't looking and hit him really hard in the back of the head hard enough that Owen was passed out and lying on the ground. I could tell the fight was over.

End of chapter 2

**Chapter 3: Friends?**

**Fiona's P.O.V.**

Adam was rubbing his knuckles from the punch he just laid on Owen. 'That bastard got what he deserved' I thought to myself. I hugged Adam tightly.

"Oh my gosh Adam thank you so much!" I said sobbing slightly as we pulled away.

"Did he hurt you before I got here?" Adam asked truly concerned.

"Um…well…I…. wouldn't say…." I said stuttering after every other word. Adam now looked truly concerned.

"Fiona" he said "Did. He. Hurt. You"

"He pressed me against the wall that's about it and he was forcing me to kiss him but that's all."  
"Swear?" he asked

"Swear," I said

He turned to look at my red cheek, then at Owen on the ground and back and forth for several minutes till I decided to say something.

"Why did you get back up?" I asked

"Huh?" he said somewhat confused.

"I said why did you get back up when he was pulling me away not that I didn't appreciate it it's just you would've been fine if you just stayed down." I said. He looked at me for a minute then said.

"There's two reasons…" he began "One, Owens a bastard and I couldn't have him hurt you not even a little…" he went on… "Two, because you're my friend and I didn't want you to get hurt"

"Friend?" I said somewhat upset

"Friends for now…" was all he said before we started to walk home when I remembered something, his face was bleeding… **everywhere! **Then I said

"Adam your face…" I touched the top of his forehead that was defiantly the worst but not to bad it didn't look like It needed stitches so that was good. I took his hand and led him down the street.

"Where are we going?" he asked

"To my condo" I said

"W-w-why" he said a little nervous

"Because I have a first aid kit a my house your face is bleeding everywhere." I said we began to walk to my condo.

End of chapter 3

**Chapter 4: Gracie**

**Adam's P.O.V.**

We walked into to Fiona's condo. IT WAS HUGE! She told me to sit on the couch and pick out a movie, while she got the first aid kit. He couldn't decide! She had tons of flicks he couldn't choose one so he let her choose. After they got his face cleaned up Fiona picked The Notebook for their movie. By the end of the movie we weren't paying attention we were to busy talking when Fiona brought up something after I asked why she was back at Degrassi she decided to tell me about her ex-boyfriend Bobby. My fists clenched in anger. 'Who would ever hurt someone as sweet an gentle as Fiona' I thought to myself. I thought I was only fair since she shared something with me I'd share something with her. Gracie was a hard topic for me to discuss but since she was so open with boy its only fair I'd do the same.

"Since you shared something with me I'd like to share something with you."

"Okay" she said.

I told her **everything**, I told her about Gracie, about how that's why Owen and his posse bullied me so much, I even told her about how I used to burn myself, I told her how my mom didn't even accept me and would make me be Gracie when family comes, then I told her something else. I told her how I thought I didn't stand a chance with her if she knew the 'real me' and that's why I stood up to Owen for her cause I liked her _a lot_.

"Wow" was all she said

"I can leave if you want," I said getting up and walking to the door when she grabbed my arm and pulled me back to the couch. She said

"I like you for Adam, the **guy** I've liked since I ran into in the hallway."

"Really?" I asked

She took a step closer

"Really" she whispered as she crashed her lips into mine.

Fin

**A/N: hey guys my first fan fic so go easy on me 8)**


End file.
